Sweetas Can Be
by Einstein2954
Summary: New Dil and Robo-Dil team up with all your favorite cartoon characters to stop an Evil from taking over the world. WARNING: BAD STUFF NOT FOR KIDS! SO BEWARE!


Voice 1: Come on, team. Let's get out of here.

NEW DIL PICTURES PRESENTS

Voice 2: Leo, he's got me!

A EINSTEIN2954 PRODUCTION

Voice 3: It's no good! Leave her behind!

Voice 4: I'm scared, Leo!

Voice 1: {Under tears} We all are, Annie. We all are.

{Cuts to a yellow house with 5 stands of hair on top of it on a floating piece of ground. Inside, there's a little baby with five stands of hair, wearing a diaper and a green backpack, sleeping in his bed}

Alarm clock: WAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!

{The baby jumps off and clings on a robot, who looks like the baby, but smaller, all grey and has a yellow sphere on his 3rd hairstand}

Robot: New Dil, I have no time for this!

New Dil: Sorwy, Wobo-Dil. I'm just wike this evewy morning.

Robo-Dil: Get a new diaper on, dipsmit. We've got to meet the team by 8AM.

New Dil: Got it! {Hops off Robo-Dil and pulls down his diaper}

Robo-Dil: AHHH! Not in front of me! You know how I hate your sexual organ!

New Dil: What? My pegina?

Robo-Dil: Yes, your pegina! The one that proves you're an unknown sex! Just put your diaper on, I have no time for this.

{New Dil puts on his diaper and a small weird dog-like creature appears in front of New Dil}

Dog-like Creature: New Dil, can you feed me?

New Dil: OK, Donko. Wet's get your food out.

{New Dil runs to the kitchen, gets some frozen patties out of the freezer and throws them in Donko's food bowl}

Donko: All right! My favorite! {Eats them up in a single bite}

Robo-Dil: {Offscreen} New Dil, are you ready?

New Dil: Yep, Wobo-Dil! Hop in my backpack.

{Robo-Dil gets inside New Dil's backpack}

New Dil: The sooner we get thewe, the better the chance!

Robo-Dil: Something tells me that today won't be like anyday.

New Dil: What makes you say that?

Robo-Dil: Everyday is a hopeless mission after another. It's just something's gotta be different.

New Dil: Wobo-Dil, nothing will be different for the west of our eternal wives. Now, wet's go.

{New Dil runs outside and hops on his UFO. It flies away from RUGaverse, a giant-headed baby planet to the planet Earth}

SWEETAS CAN BE:

A NEW DIL CROSSOVER

{Cuts to a small New York suburbs, New Dil's UFO crashes into a house}

New Dil: Sorwy!

Robo-Dil: {Pops out of his backpack} Guys, we're here.

{A six-year-old white boy with red hair and green glasses comes to New Dil's sight}

Boy: Guys, he's here.

{A five-year-old black boy wearing a baseball hat and a four-year-old white girl with pigtails appear next to the boy}

New Dil: Wobo-Dil, they're here.

Robo-Dil: I heard you the first time, dumbass.

{New Dil jumps off his UFO}

New Dil: Weo. Annie. Bwacky.

Boy 2: New Dil, we've been over this many times. My name is Quincy. QUINCY!

New Dil: Sorwy, Bwacky.

{Quincy sighs}

Robo-Dil: Where's June? She's usually here with you.

Leo: That's the thing we want to talk about. Meet us in the Rocket Room in 5 minutes.

{They run off}

Robo-Dil: This must be serious. That dainty bitch is usually here with them.

New Dil: Wobo-Dil, she's proably wunning wate. Wet's get the news first. I might shed some wight.

{Cuts to the Rocket Room, a big red spacecraft named Rocket is watching over the team sitting in a kiddy table}

Robo-Dil: So, you needed us?

Leo: Yeah.

New Dil: And you have any idea what this is about?

Leo: Yep.

Robo-Dil: Proceed.

Leo: Now, you're wondering where's June.

New Dil: No cwap, Sherwock.

Annie: Yeah, Leo. Where's June?

Robo-Dil: She hasn't got the news either?

Quincy: She didn't.

Robo-Dil: Oh...continue.

Leo: Um...she's not going to be in today.

New Dil: Is she sick?

Leo: No, New Dil. June is...well, she's...how can I put this without upsetting you? {Takes out Charlie, his sock puppet and imitates him} June's dead!

{New Dil laughs as Annie and Robo-Dil stand shocked}

New Dil: Sorwy, that's inappowaite. Should have ditched the puppet.

Annie: What do you mean, Leo?

Robo-Dil: What happened?

Leo: It all started the moment you leaved yesterday. We finished up a mission, saving a baby bird from falling off a branch.

{Cuts to yesterday in Florida}

Leo: Now, that baby bird will be back with its mother. {Takes out his baton} Mission comple-!

{Jet engines are heard}

June: Leo, what was that?

Quincy: It sounds like that big bad blue airplane: Big Jet!

{Big Jet comes out behind a bush}

Leo: Oh, come on! Today at the last minute?!

{Big Jet's engines roars and opens up its cockpit to see a scarred-up one-eyed spirit, Evil, and a labcoat-wearing puffball spirit, Coolo}

Evil: Greetings, children. I have come to bear warning. Stay away from Florida!

Coolo: Why, Evil? Florida's home to Disney World!

Evil: It's best if you don't find out. Now, get rid of every living thing out of this forest! By dawn, we're cutting this forest down!

Annie: You can't do that! All the animals will be sad.

Evil: Welcome to reality, young lady. FIRE THE MISSILES!!!

{Coolo fires the missiles to the trees, they start to burn up}

Quincy: Oh no! The forest is on fire!

Leo: Come on, team. Let's get out of here.

{They run inside Rocket until June gets caught in Big Jet's Claw Nawwers}

June: Leo, he's got me!

Leo: {Pops out of the door} June!

Evil: No use, conductor! Once I get all of her blood for my army of evil, she'll be pushing up daisies! Farewell, Little Einsteins! {Big Jet flies away}

Leo: Get back here, you one-eyed freak!

Quincy: {Offscreen} It's no good! Leave her behind! The flaming forest will get us for sure!

{Leo fights back tears as we reenters Rocket}

Annie: {Voiceover} I'm scared, Leo!

Leo: {Voiceover, under tears} We all are, Annie. We all are.

{Cuts back to the present}

Leo: The minute before you two got here, Evil left us a message saying June's dead.

Quincy: Annie was still in bed during that time.

Annie: The crash you made woke me up.

New Dil: Oh, sorwy.

Robo-Dil: So, one of your friends dead.

Leo: Yes. It's a loss to us all.

Annie: {Sniffs} Leo, I'm scared.

Leo: Come here, Annie. {Hugs her as she starts crying}

New Dil: Evil. Puwe evil thewe is.

Robo-Dil: That bastard. I was going to kill her! He took my chance.

{New Dil now looks angry}

Quincy: New Dil, what's wrong?

New Dil: He destwoyed a fowest, killed many animals and our best fwiend. He isn't going to get away with this. And whatever his awmy is, we'll be here to stop him! Tomorwow, we pwepawe for the war.

Robo-Dil: New Dil's right for once. We aren't going to take this sitting down. Tomorrow, we find out where Big Jet strikes again!

Leo: I'm out.

Quincy: Me too.

New Dil: Wha? Why?

Leo: New Dil, he killed June.

Quincy: We don't want to risk our lives. Right, Annie? {Annie doesn't respond} Annie?

Annie: I'm going with them.

Leo: What?! But, Annie, If you do, you're going to di-!

Annie: I know. But, he killed June. I want to help him out for the war. I got some clothes that will go great with this event.

Quincy: Again?

Leo: Annie, that's two times already.

Annie: Leo, this is a new Annie you're seeing. A more brave Annie.

New Dil: Me wikey the new Annie.

Robo-Dil: Rocket, are you coming with us?

Rocket: [Why not?]

New Dil: It's offical. Tomorwow begins our sweet as can be war.

Robo-Dil: For war.

Annie: What he said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Note: I don't own these characters, except for New Dil, Robo-Dil, Donko, Evil and Coolo. So, don't sue me.


End file.
